


The Dinner, the Photo, and the Designated Parking Space

by Commodore_Enigma



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Massages, POV Change, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, They're saps in love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commodore_Enigma/pseuds/Commodore_Enigma
Summary: Gavin comes home from work one day to an unusually nervous Allen cooking a nice meal for no apparent reason.As well-honed as Gavin's detective skills are from years of experience, they're no help at home.One-shot.
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. I. October, 2041

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to my mom for beta reading and also coming up with the title.

When Gavin opened the door to his apartment, he was greeted by the sight of Kent in his kitchen, occupied by something on the stove. A decade ago, the sight of a lover cooking in his tiny kitchen would’ve been domestic to the point it repulsed him. Now, Kent’s mere presence put him at ease.

Without turning from his cooking, Kent spoke up with a hint of concern. “You haven’t eaten yet, right?”

“Nope. What’re you makin’ anyway, chef?” Gavin asked as he began to settle back into his apartment, removing his shoes and jacket. Upon stepping closer, he noticed Kent wore one of his nicer dress shirts. Though it was an unusual sight at home, with Kent preferring to wear such clothing on formal outings, Gavin wasn’t about to complain. Not when it fit Kent’s form so nicely, showing some muscle definition through the sleek, dark blue material.

“Filet mignon with sauteed vegetables.” Kent opened the oven and moved one of the pans into it.

“Mm, fancy,” he remarked in approval. The appetizing aromas reminded him just how long ago his lunch break had been. “Any reason for that?”

“No.” Even if Gavin wasn’t a detective, the clipped response still would’ve caught his attention. It wasn’t unusual for Kent to cook for the two of them; he’d even developed a habit of it. A few times a month he planned and cooked nicer meals, when they both had free time in their chaotic schedules and didn’t feel like traveling for a date. The filets were a step above his usual dishes, especially with no prior notice.

“You sure?” Gavin persisted, leaning against the breakfast bar and watching him.

“Course I’m sure.” Kent remained focused on the skillet full of vegetables. 

His back was turned to Gavin, and he could see how square Kent’s shoulders were. “You need a massage?” Gavin offered, aware of how sore he could get from his more intense workdays.

“I’m fine.” Kent’s posture didn’t change.

Gavin didn’t believe him. He held off on his main question and went the passive route instead. “Training today?”

“No.” Kent rolled his shoulders back and his stance relaxed a bit. “Polar opposite. I was stuck in my office with paperwork,” he explained with clear distaste.

Gavin nodded, sharing his sentiments on paperwork. Still, he couldn’t help thinking about how different Kent was acting. They hadn’t had a major argument in quite some time… For a moment, he worried that he’d done something to make Kent mad at him, and a weight began to settle in his stomach. But Kent had had enough serious conversations with him in the past couple years for Gavin to know his fears were irrational; Kent would’ve voiced any frustrations by now. “Well thank God it’s over, huh?” He commented, settling against the breakfast bar and reminding himself that everything was fine. It wasn’t the same as when Kent talked him down, his voice somehow firm and gentle all at once, but it was better than nothing.

“Yeah. For now.”

Gavin hummed in agreement and walked over to the liquor cabinet next to him. Kent looked over in question, his expression almost professional in its blankness.

The lack of expression made him uneasy, and Gavin distracted himself by rummaging through the various liquors. He emerged with an old bottle of red wine, gifted to him at some point in time and forgotten until now. “Well, if you’re going to be fancy, we should go all out,” he explained.

Kent nodded in approval, his features softening a bit, and turned back to his cooking. Gavin frowned down at the bottle of wine as he set it on the counter.

Their dinner was so fancy, Gavin noticed as he carried his plate out of the kitchen, that Kent had set up the place mats and glasses at his small table instead of using the breakfast bar. Even a lone candle had been lit in the middle of the table, and Gavin had no clue where the hell it’d come from. Did Kent buy it himself? Or did Gavin have fancy candles stored away he’d somehow bought and never used? Who knew. At least the above and beyond presentation was evidence enough that Kent was in good spirits.

After they toasted and began to eat, Kent conversed idly with him about their respective days at work. Gavin alternated between complaining about inconsistent leads on a hit-and-run case he’d been assigned and savoring the steak Kent had cooked rare for him, just how he always ordered it. 

It was their familiar routine for nicer dinners. Except for the candle on the table. Plus the whole dining at the table… they only did that for Christmas or Thanksgiving. And it was way too early to count as their bare minimum version of holiday festivity.

Kent spoke in that voice of his that managed to be rough and steady all at once. His words were gentle, but his responses were more truncated, and his typical watchful gaze was nowhere to be found. Instead, Kent’s eyes wandered from Gavin around the features of his apartment’s living area; scrutinizing their surroundings more than necessary. After all, he was over so often it was beyond familiar territory, and it wasn’t like Gavin had rearranged his furniture and decor since the last time Kent had been over. 

Even as the dinner progressed, Kent didn’t lounge back in his chair like usual. He remained tense, as if he were on guard towards some unknown threat. Gavin’s gut sank as worry took him over again.

Between one of Gavin’s final bites of the filet, he asked, “you good?”

Kent’s eyes settled back on him. “I’m fine. Is it good?” He asked, watching him with intrigue.

“Outstanding, as per usual,” Gavin complimented.

Kent’s lips twitched into the start of a smile, and he looked back down at his own plate. “Good.”

Done with the entire dinner, Gavin slouched against his seat, wine glass in hand. “Seriously. That was fuckin’ amazing, Kent. Thank you,” he spoke with a level of sincerity that went past the influence of a few sips of wine.

Kent’s “you’re welcome” was quiet. Gavin noticed how his fingers tapped without rhythm against the dinner table, lost in thought with a faraway stare.

“You’re not getting sick, are you?” Gavin asked. Despite the warmth and relaxation brought on from the wine, Kent’s tension was spreading to him.

“I wouldn’t have cooked if I thought I was,” Kent replied, before he finished off the last of his wine. He stood up and walked off into Gavin’s bedroom.

After he finished the last sip of his own glass, Gavin blew out the candle and stayed seated, propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his hand. Gavin wondered just what the hell was going on with his partner. He was still so stiff... shame he’d turned down a massage when he’d grown to welcome the gesture. Something still felt off about him... maybe he was just tired. It wasn’t unusual, it could be one of many nights where Kent was exhausted and fell asleep as soon as he’d eaten dinner. Then again, he didn’t cook out of the blue if he was that tired-

Kent’s footsteps brought him back to reality. Gavin glanced over as Kent made a beeline towards him and stopped.

Gavin sat up and turned to face him with curiosity. Kent was focused on him, his expression guarded and alert, in a professional stoicism seldom seen outside their shifts. Gavin noticed how his disheveled hair was more slicked back than it’d been when he left the table. A chuckle escaped him at that, and he began to gently tease, “since when do you keep up looks so much at home? You fancy old-”

Kent got down on one knee next to him. Gavin’s thoughts derailed at the unusual yet distinctive motion, and his heart sped up. “What’re you-” he started to question, but stopped; it felt pointless. He began to get an idea for the dinner, for Kent’s unease and quiet, for his appearance. It made sense, but still didn’t feel possible. Kent never struck him as that type. They’d been together for years now, but-

Kent dug his hand into his pocket, and Gavin watched, astonished, his thoughts stalling. 

When he saw the small felt box in Kent’s unsteady hand, he realized how wrong he’d been about his partner. 

Kent opened it and held it up in the space between them, and the soft light illuminated a gold ring nestled within. Entranced by the sight of the ring, a low “holy shit” escaped Gavin’s lips, his voice breaking on the curse.

Anything else he’d wanted to say was forgotten. All Gavin could think of as he gazed down at Kent was how the moment, though he knew otherwise, felt like a dream. Gavin felt nothing other than the swiftened pace of his heart and an overwhelming swell of love for the man before him.

Kent’s voice was quiet and thickened by emotions that reflected in his glistening eyes as he began with, “I should’ve done this a long time ago.” He reached out his free hand for Gavin, and Gavin grasped it, lacing their fingers together as tears began to cloud his vision. He blinked them away and tightened his grip on Kent’s hand. It reminded Gavin that everything was real, that he wasn’t dreaming.

Kent gazed up at him, his words confident but trembling with underlying feelings. “I know our jobs are unpredictable, and I’m getting old, and we’ve never exactly been a cliched couple… we never liked to put definitions to our relationship, and we still have our moments. But in all our time together since I first met you, I’ve realized you’re the one person in this fucked up world that I truly, thoroughly care about. You’ve given me so much companionship beyond anything I could’ve hoped for after I was alone for so long, and I’ve known for some time that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Gavin replied without hesitation, his voice threatening to break.

Kent smiled up at him, with such a brightness that Gavin felt tears threatening to form again just from the sight of how happy he was. He let go of Gavin’s hand and gingerly slid the ring onto Gavin’s right ring finger, the metal of it already warming against his skin. Kent breathed a shaky sigh of relief, and started to remark, “It’s not too tacky? I wasn’t sure-”

“It’s perfect,” Gavin assured him.

“I’m glad.”

Gavin took hold of Kent’s arms and helped him stand up. Eye level with Kent, he was able to see how his partner, no, _fiance_ , gazed at him with unbridled love. He’d thought of Kent as beautiful countless times through their years together, but that moment, in the peace and quiet of his apartment, was above anything else.

Kent brought his hands up to cradle Gavin’s face, and Gavin wrapped his arms around his waist. When Gavin leaned in, Kent did as well, and their foreheads pressed together.

“I love you,” Kent murmured, without hesitation and with nothing but reverence.

“I love you too,” Gavin replied into the little space left between them, his heart warmed by Kent’s open affection.

Kent caressed the stubble on Gavin’s jaw with the back of his hand and leaned in. Gavin closed his eyes, his lips meeting Kent’s.

They pulled apart, finally desperate enough to catch their breaths. A warmth had settled over Gavin, and the way Kent watched him with so much desire, his swollen lips parted, just added to it. Though he knew it’d be ruffled all over again, he ran his fingers through Kent’s hair in an attempt to comb it down.

Kent’s lips moved down to his neck, trailing along the sensitive skin and planting soft kisses. Gavin’s breath shuddered at the tantalizing feeling and the heat of Kent’s breath; a common reaction that encouraged Kent to press his lips to the crook of his neck. A shiver ran down Gavin’s spine, and his fingers dug into Kent’s hips. Kent started to unbutton his shirt, the motions of his fingers efficient and well-practiced.

Though the touches made him want to keep still, to melt even further into Kent’s arms, he also wanted to take it further. Gavin stepped into Kent’s space, coaxing him towards the open door of his bedroom. Kent took a step back, not breaking the flow, and Gavin found himself following after his hurried steps.

~ ~ ~

When Gavin stepped out of the bathroom later, he found Kent seated on the edge of the bed, slouched in on himself.

Gavin settled next to him and placed his hand on Kent’s back. Splaying his fingers, he could feel how tense Kent was, even after he’d fallen apart under Gavin’s touch not long before. “You sure you don’t want a massage, sweetheart?”

“I’ll take one if the offer still stands.” Kent replied after a moment.

Gavin gave his back a few gentle pats. “Of course it does.”

Kent settled onto his stomach on the bed, and Gavin knelt next to him. His hands pressed to the spot Kent often complained was sore. As he began to massage, a content sigh escaped Kent.

While he worked, Kent confessed, “I’m sorry if I seemed disinterested earlier, before I proposed. The dinner held my attention, and…” he trailed off.

“You were nervous?” Gavin finished the sentence for him, keeping up his kneading.

Kent nodded. “Yeah.” He chuckled against the duvet, soft enough that Gavin didn’t feel it resonate beneath his hands. “A fucking SWAT officer, nervous over a simple question.”

“I think it makes everyone that way.”

They settled into a comfortable silence. He continued massaging, moving up to Kent’s shoulders. Under the repetitive motions of his hands, Kent began to settle against the bed and relax under his touch, humming in approval on occasion. Like so many times before, Gavin delighted in seeing him so at ease from his own handiwork.

After a while, he finished loosening the remaining tense spot and sat back, declaring his work finished with “there.”

“Thanks,” Kent replied softly. He settled onto his back, and Gavin lounged on his side next to him, propping his chin up with the palm of his hand. In the pale light, Gavin took his time admiring Kent as his fiance’s eyes fluttered shut and he nestled his head against his pillow.

They laid there in quiet, and Gavin had begun to nod off when Kent spoke up. Gazing up at the ceiling, he confessed, “I wasn’t sure if you ever wanted to get married… we never really talked about it before.”

Gavin brought his free hand to Kent’s cheek, his thumb caressing the rough path of his scar. “The way I see it, we’re already a married couple. We’re just idiots, old man.”

Though Kent gave an amused huff, he agreed with a quiet “guess so,” his gaze returning to Gavin.

“You basically live with me already, it’s been almost a decade since we first met… this just makes it official.” Gavin leaned down, and Kent’s lips met his in a chaste kiss. “I’m glad for that,” he admitted against Kent’s lips, before settling his head against Kent’s bare chest.

“Me too.” Kent murmured affectionately, his fingers combing through Gavin’s hair, slow and comforting. “I just wish I’d done it sooner… I’d been considering it for a while.”

“What constitutes a ‘while’?” 

“The past year. Two, if we’re counting occasional thoughts.”

It caught him by surprise, and Gavin couldn’t stop himself from cursing “holy shit” at a whisper.

Kent stayed quiet, and his body tensed up.

That wasn’t the reaction he’d wanted. Gavin laid his arm over Kent’s chest and rubbed his shoulder. “Easy there, just caught me off guard is all,” Gavin soothed. “You know I could’ve, and should’ve, proposed to you as well, right?”

“What?” Kent asked, surprised.

Gavin took a deep breath and decided to voice his thoughts. He nuzzled his cheek against Kent’s chest and started to circle his finger around a scar on Kent’s left shoulder. “I should really save it for my vows, but whatever. Before I met you, I would’ve just laughed at the idea of being with someone long-term, and especially at marrying them. But being with you over the years changed my mind… I realized marriage wouldn’t be dull if it was with you. I started thinking about it over the last year, but I didn’t go as far as to actually do anything about it.”

“Why’s that?”

“Like you said, we never discussed it.” He took a deep breath and admitted, grateful that Kent couldn’t look him in the eyes, “also… I wasn’t sure you’d ever want me as a husband.”

Kent’s arms wrapped around him in a warm embrace, and Gavin relaxed in his secure hold, reassured before he even spoke his thoughts. “Christ, we really are idiots,” Kent cursed with fondness, his breath rustling Gavin’s hair. “Of course I want you to be my husband, Gav. Even with our worst moments, do you have any idea how much companionship and _love_ you’ve given me all these years? Before we met, I thought I’d never want to get engaged again. Hell, I thought I’d never find someone who’d want me in the first place.”

“And yet, here we are,” Gavin reflected. “Somehow, we found each other. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“God, that’s so cheesy,” Kent remarked with disdain. He held Gavin tighter nonetheless, and pressed a kiss to his hair.

Gavin smiled at the gesture and wrapped his arms around Kent, letting his eyes shut. “I know. It still applies, though. We’re engaged, there’s bound to be cheesiness, even if it’s just one line. And your proposal wasn’t what I’d call ‘cheesy.’”

“That a good thing or a bad thing?” Kent asked, and Gavin could hear the insecurity in his voice.

“Good. Outstanding, even. I like our un-cliched life the way it is.”

Kent settled his chin on the top of Gavin’s head. “Me, too.”


	2. II. December, 2041

The photograph was simple enough, evidence of their relationship that wasn’t an extensive text and call history, photos scattered about on their phones, or the apartment they both now officially called home.

In the weeks after the ceremony, Kent had gotten the photographs from their wedding day printed. Most were kept at their apartment, but Kent wound up bringing one of them to his office. Years into having a space of his own, he’d finally decided he could use decor that wasn’t just an assortment of medals and mementos from the highs of his career.

The photo on his desk was of him and Gavin following their vows, taken on the front steps of the courthouse by the photographer they’d hired for the short ceremony. The photographer had been Gavin’s idea, after he’d pointed out how almost all of their photos together were selfies, and there were no official couples’ photos of them.

Along with all the other photos taken, it’d turned out nice. After the ones taken when they’d exchanged rings and kissed, it was Kent’s favorite. The two of them walked side by side, paying no mind to the photographer. Gavin’s arm was slung around his shoulders, his forehead touching Kent’s as he beamed. There was a faint smile on Kent’s face as he gazed at Gavin, his expression more warm than it’d be if he was directly facing a camera. It encapsulated one of the best moments of Kent’s life, and looking at it still gave him a sense of peace. As far as couple’s photos went, it was more inconspicuous, and Kent liked that as well. Though it was obvious there was something between them, it wasn’t excessive enough to catch most people’s attention.

If it was eye-catching to others, most of his men never indicated it. Maybe it was because the photo didn’t matter in the midst of their work, or their attention to detail diminished in such a familiar setting, or because the gloves of his tactical uniform covered his wedding band so often. Maybe they didn’t want to deal with his reaction. Kent wasn’t some fascist drill sergeant leading his men; he only got to that level when a threat to safety made it necessary. However, he did hold himself in a stoic, professional manner the vast majority of the time. If something disturbed the vigilant atmosphere of being on a SWAT team too much, Kent addressed it swiftly. 

Conversations and dynamics between his officers during training or office work could get playful, even gossipy at times, and Kent allowed it as long as they didn’t get carried away. Camaraderie was important, as teamwork was so necessary for their success; and he’d participated in interactions like those once. But now that he was captain, there was a certain air of authority he had to maintain, and the idea of talking about too much of his personal life with colleagues didn’t sit well with him.

It took six weeks for someone to bring up the photograph.

Officer Vince Williams was discussing with him the conflicting leads they’d gotten for a high risk suspect’s last known location. With Kent nitpicking through databases on his computer screens while Williams watched behind him and commented, they’d narrowed it down to more consistent information. Kent had dismissed him, pleased with the improvement, and expected that to be that.

But then Williams didn’t leave, and instead asked from behind him, “who’s that?”

“What?” Kent asked. He glanced around and saw no photos on the programs opened before him.

“The man in that photo. Who’s he?”

In his head, Kent kicked himself at how oblivious he’d been. He then grew amused at just how long it took for him to witness someone talking about the photo. “My husband, Gavin.”

“Wait, when the hell did you get married?” He asked, volume raised by surprise, and Kent bit back a smirk even though his back was to Williams. He’d been known as “the forever bachelor” by so many colleagues, and even a newer addition like Williams had apparently subscribed to that mentality.

“Almost two months ago,” Kent stated.

“And you didn’t think of announcing that when you introduced him to us at the fall formal?”

He recalled the fall formal that’d occurred during the two weeks they were engaged. “I wasn’t aware it mattered.” Kent had been aware, he’d just wanted to get addressing his team over with as fast as possible, so he could continue onward through the venue with Gavin, to where they could drink together in peace and quiet. Given a choice, Kent wouldn’t have gone at all. But with his higher rank he’d been expected to attend and mingle a bit, and it had worked as a convenient date night for the two of them.

“You two were barely like a couple there.”

“I wasn’t aware that we were supposed to cling to each other like desperate teenagers at a  _ workplace event _ ,” Kent dryly replied.

“Still, you didn’t announce an engagement or wedding to any of us, captain. A lot of people would’ve.”

Williams did have a point, but Kent didn’t disclose his personal life on the level he once had. Even back then, his love life had always been the most secretive. “I wasn’t going to invite anyone to the wedding, including family. We got married at the courthouse.”

“Really?” The question was flat, and Kent ground his teeth at the judgements that could be going through Williams’ mind.

“Yes.” Kent’s patience at his love life being scrutinized was thinning, and he questioned with no room for an answer, “now are you going to keep asking me personal questions, or are you going to get back to work?”

“Point taken, sir.” Williams left from behind him and began to walk towards the door. He stopped short of opening it, and Kent eyed him through the screens. “Smart move with the courthouse, captain. Weddings are expensive as fuck.”

Right. He didn’t know that much about Williams, since he’d joined SWAT a few months before, but he’d heard him chat about his wife and kids with the other officers in passing. “I know,” Kent remarked with a nod. When the door closed behind Williams and he was left alone in his office, Kent thought back to when he was twenty-four and planning a wedding for the first time. Back then, he’d been aware that something about his fiancee didn’t feel right, that she had the same feelings of unease, and that he was making a big mistake.

The gold wedding band glistened on his left ring finger in the sterile office lighting, and Kent’s focus snapped to it once more. As he ran his thumb over the smooth, warm metal and looked over at the photo of himself with his husband again, he felt a lightness in his heart like all the other times. Without a doubt, Kent knew he’d made the right decision marrying Gavin.

  
  


Two months had passed since he’d moved in with Gavin, leaving behind the apartment he’d lived in for so many years. Kent was still glad about that. It’d been too quiet, and over the years since he met Gavin, the small rooms had left him with an emptiness he couldn’t shake whenever he was alone.

Just like all the other times, it felt good when he drove his SUV into the parking garage and to its own designated parking spot. He no longer had to fight for guest parking spaces or, even worse, parallel park on an adjacent street.

It felt even better when the elevator arrived on the fourth floor of the complex, and he unlocked the door to  _ their _ apartment, feeling relaxation take him over as soon as he stepped through the threshold. No matter how many times he’d already arrived home to Gavin, being with his husband in their shared life brought him a sense of peace, and he held that dear at the end of his workdays.

A tired but welcoming “hey” resonated from the living room as Kent closed and locked the door behind him.

“Hey,” Kent replied as he took off his shoes. The photo was still on his mind as he looked over to where Gavin lounged on the couch in his worn pajamas, browsing his phone. Though it was a sight he’d seen many times through the years, he felt the same swell of affection. Since the past two months, the feeling held a stronger, tranquil connotation for Kent that hadn’t worn off. He suspected it never would. 

Kent sauntered over to his husband, basking in the calm settling over him. When Gavin glanced up at him in an unspoken question, Kent stooped over and pressed a slow kiss to his lips, brushing the back of his fingers over Gavin’s cheek. Gavin took no time kissing back, and when Kent pulled away after a moment a small sound of disappointment escaped his lips.

“What?” Kent asked, feigning innocence.

Gavin’s hand snatched the collar of his sweatshirt, stopping him from standing upright. Kent paused, and Gavin complained with the beginnings of a lopsided grin, “kissing me and then leaving? Really?”

“You couldn’t wait until we’re in bed, huh? Missed me that much?” Kent asked with a light suggestiveness.

“Shut up,” Gavin retorted with no bite. When he tugged him back down, Kent sat on the couch beside him. Before Gavin could sit upright to kiss him properly, Kent placed his hands on Gavin’s shoulders and coaxed him back down, closing the gap between them himself.

Gavin kissed him harder than before, grasping at the fabric on the back of Kent’s sweatshirt and pulling him close. Since he’d grumbled about just one kiss, Kent sucked on his bottom lip for good measure. Gavin moaned softly and began to run his hands through his hair. The repetitive, massaging motions soothed Kent, and he sighed, letting himself relax more against Gavin. He let Gavin kiss him, slow and sweet, in that way that eased Kent’s stresses like no other.

When he pulled away, Kent stayed close enough to feel Gavin’s breath against his lips. “There. Better?” He murmured, watching his dazed husband through half-lidded eyes. 

Gavin scoffed, but the kiss he pressed to the scar on Kent’s cheek was enough of an answer. “Yeah.”

Kent sat back upright and let him go. “I won, by the way,” he stated.

“On what?” Gavin asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“That bet we made. I said it’d be over a month before someone commented on that photo in my office. You said two weeks. Someone finally  spoke up over it today.” 

“Oh yeah? And how do I know you’re not lying?” Gavin asked in mock suspicion.

“Take it up with Officer Williams if you want,” Kent replied, smug. With a chuckle, he added, “you should’ve seen his reaction. He was totally caught off guard.”

“Christ, a month and a half for someone to say something,” Gavin remarked, lounging back on the couch and crossing his arms in thought. “Wouldn’t the ring have given it away? Or are you just  _ that _ terrifying?”

“I have gloves on a lot. And ‘terrifying?’ I doubt I am to my men. I hope I terrify the suspects we deal with, though.”

“You probably do. I’ve seen how you can get.”

“You have,” Kent agreed. He felt a pang of remorse at their past, more intense arguments, remembering some of the things he’d said and how his own intense voice had reverberated through the walls of that same apartment. Kent looked away from Gavin, and reflected that their fights were as rare as they’d ever get for their strong personalities. Whilst their worst fights were in the past, they’d still left a mark, standing as a reminder of both their insecurities. He put his hand over Gavin’s to reassure the both of them, giving it a squeeze. “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” he reflected.

Gavin nodded, and he acknowledged Kent with a softer look. “We have.”

“I’m glad for that,” Kent confessed, giving him a brief smile.

“Me, too.”

The weight of another long day caught up to him, and Kent forced himself to let go of Gavin and get ready for bed.

He was stepping through the threshold to their bedroom when Gavin teased, his words fond, “you’ve become such a sap, old man.”

Though Kent rolled his eyes, Gavin’s tone left a warmth in his chest. “Something like that.”

  
  
  


When he awoke in the middle of the night, he didn’t feel as breathless or unnerved as usual. From the furious pace of his heart and his uneven breath, he knew he’d had a nightmare that’d just begun to worsen. Thankfully, he’d woken up before the thrashing and shouting could start. This time, there was no Gavin startled awake, who’d have to wake him up and hold him tight, reassuring Kent that none of it was real. Tonight, he could take care of it himself. He sat upright and wiped the thin layer of sweat off his forehead with his arm. With a few deep breaths, he began to feel calmer, but was still too alert to go back to sleep.

With his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he looked towards the source of the gentle, steady breathing on the other side of the bed. To his relief Gavin was still asleep, his face serene in the soft lighting from the world beyond their curtains.

Kent settled closer and watched him, his back against the headboard.

The sight of Gavin in such a tranquil state brought a gentle warmth to his chest. He couldn’t help but focus further on Gavin. Kent brushed his fingers over Gavin’s cheek, his touch as light as possible. Gavin leaned into his touch slightly as he slept, and Kent smiled a bit at that.

As he had numerous times before, he felt fortunate that Gavin was truly his, that he could fall asleep next to his husband and never spend a night in that lifeless apartment again. He brushed away the loose hairs that covered Gavin’s temple, combing them back against his scalp. Gavin sighed and shifted in his sleep. Though it wasn’t going to make Kent go back to sleep any sooner, he let himself reflect again on their life since that quiet October night.

In hindsight, he found it ridiculous how doubtful he’d become over the idea of proposing to Gavin. Once he got the idea of purchasing an engagement ring one evening before bed, the thought persisted. Within two weeks he’d chosen out a ring and stowed it in a random box in the back of a kitchen drawer, where there was little chance of Gavin stumbling upon it in his efforts to microwave something.

He settled onto his side, his motions slow to not disturb Gavin’s light sleep. It didn’t work; Gavin stirred and his eyes fluttered open, locking with Kent’s.

“Shit, sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Kent apologized at a whisper.

Gavin hummed in something between a grumble and contentment, his eyes closing again. He shuffled in closer, and Kent wrapped his arms around his husband, coaxing him to his chest and resting his chin on Gavin’s hair.

Gavin’s breath was soft and warm against his collarbone, and his fingers traced circles on Gavin’s back while he thought back to the fall. In the quiet moments of his days, whenever Gavin wasn’t around to grow suspicious of Kent’s silent contemplation, he thought it over and knew he wanted, more than anything, to carry through with proposing. 

Even then, he’d been afraid. That Gavin would laugh in his face and tell him no, despite how comfortable they’d become with each other since they’d reconciled two years ago. In the most irrational fear, Kent worried he’d somehow dreamt the last eight years of his life, still the sergeant he’d once been with a gaping emptiness in his heart.

But of course, Gavin had said yes, and his response calmed Kent’s nerves like nothing else. From that answer alone, Kent’s fearful, pestering thoughts that’d begun with the first consideration of an engagement ring were silenced.

As he laid there with Gavin wrapped up in his arms, so warm and safe, Kent felt his life was as perfect as it could get. Even though, as he was reminded every day he worked or saw his and Gavin’s scars, there were so many risks with their jobs, and their lives would never be predictable. He planted a few kisses to Gavin’s forehead and hair, taking in how soft his hair was against his lips and the familiar, sweet scent of the shampoo he liked to use. 

Through the haze of oncoming sleep, Kent knew that even if life threw more curveballs at them, he and Gavin could get through them. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy to have this completed and shared. I loved writing these two as being more soft and sweet than anything else, even if it wound up exploding in word count.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
